Hip Hop Dance
by I feel Kristy
Summary: ONESHOT::::Bella,camina por la escuela, encuentra a un sexy hombre!bailando hip hop!-¿que hago aqui?...claro, ver al sexy y buenote...Edward Masen:::::Entren!


**Hip Hop Dance**

Estaba fuera en la puerta, del salón de…baile _pero ¿Qué hacia yo aquí?,_ fácil…_estas viendo al sexy bailarín,…._nonono, estaba escuchando la música.

_**Una hora antes.**_

Estaba en el suelo, con mis zapatillas de ballet, la clase había durado dos horas, lo mismo de todos los días, solo que dos días me tocaba ballet, otros dos días jazz, otro día, acondicionamiento físico y otro día hip hop.

Doble mis rodillas y enterré mi cabeza en ellas. _Tengo que lograrlo. _Respire y me volví a parar. Las clases cada vez eran más pesadas, cada vez era peor el dolor en los empeines. Puse un pie delante del otro, un brazo por detrás y otro por delante, me impulse y di una vuelta _recuerda, la mirada en un solo punto. _Gire la cabeza antes que mi cuerpo, una vuelta, estaba a punto de dar la segunda, pero no supe lo que paso. Nuevamente estaba en el piso.

Enojada me acosté en la madera, y me puse a hacer cien abdominales.

…55…56…57…

…58…59…

…60…

Una música me saco de mis cuentas. Frustrada, me pare, tome mi bolso, camine hacia los vestidores pasando por los miles de espejos del lugar, abrí la puerta y entre, camine a una banca, puse mis cosas, saque mi falda blanca y mi blusa de tirantes azul. Me quite mis zapatillas, el leotardo negro y las medias rosas, las guarde y me vestí, de zapatos me puse unas balerinas azules.

Tome mi bolsa, fui al espejo, acomode mi cabello en una coleta y luego quite los broches de mi flequillo. Así me veía mas natural. Cuando estuve lista Sali del vestidor y empecé a caminar por los pasillos, para poder llegar a casa y descansar. Pero nuevamente esa música me atrajo, venia del otro lado del pasillo, y era el único salón que aun estaba ocupado, ya eran como las 8 de la noche.

Cuando llegue corrí un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para poder ver. Ahí estaba…el mas…wow…de todos los bailarines….pero es que no era solo uno del montón, el bailaba hip-hop y solo eso, era el mejor…era Edward Masen…al había bailado en miles de lugares importantes.

Me quede mirando, por la bocinas se escuchaba "Show me the Money de Petey Pablo". Definitivamente me quede embobada, llevaba puesto un pants gris y una camisa de tirantes negra que marcaba perfectamente su pecho. Suspire, ojala no fuera arrogante y presumido, eso era lo único malo de el. Se movía al ritmo de la canción, pero de repente la música paro, y vi que trataba de hacer nuevos pasos. Bajaba al piso y daba volteretas yo cosas por el estilo. Su cabello del color del bronce se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor, se volvió a levantar, cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y vio al espejo con una mueca, de repente un destello verde llego hasta mi, _me había visto!!!!!!!!._

Volteo rápidamente y corrió y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Bella-_claro, sabia mi nombre, esperen…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sabe mi nombre!!!!!!_-si, se tu nombre, eres una de las mejores, excepto en ballet-sus labios hicieron una mueca. Pero esta vez era divertida.

Ahora veía la razón del destello verde, sus hermosos ojos parecían esmeraldas. Me hundí en esa mirada y el tiempo se me fue, hasta que escuche nuevamente su voz.

-ajamm…¿quieres pasar?-yo asentí tontamente. Pase a su lado y su dulce aroma inundo mis fosas nasales. Camine hasta llegar a la esquina donde estaba el estereo, vi que estaba conectado a un ipod negro. El cerro la puerta y camino hasta llegar a mi lado, tomo el ipod y dirigió su mirada a mi.

No lo aguante mas y le pregunte-¿Tan conocida soy?-el alzo las cejas y soltó una risita.

-En realidad…para mi lo eres-puso la música nuevamente y se fue al centro del salón, volvió a empezar la misma coreografía. Me ruborice y baje la mirada para luego volver a subirla y ver como se movía.

…y nunca…nunca….

…quito sus ojos de mi.

Edward Masen…estaba guapo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, jojo, es que tuve esta idea y la tuve que hacer, definitivamente no se salía de mi cabeza!!!!!!**

**Jajaja!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tal vez……..no lo se, es una idea, tal vez luego la haga un fic, pero luego, hasta que termine alguno de mis fics.**

**Porfa!!!!!!!!!!espero opiniones!!!!!!!!!1**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


End file.
